A witch And A wizard
by Leolivea
Summary: Kim and jack are connected in some way but how when they have never even meet. Can they work together to figure out what's going on and why every Is so confusing... Read to get the good stuff! HUMOR. MYSTERY. AND ROMANCE.


** (I OWN NOTHING!)**

Me...

If you are reading this and don't believe in magic. Well then your wasting your time reading this because that's basically my life.

Have you ever heard of the legend told about Crawford witches?

If not your getting ready to, cause I'm about to tell you.

The Crawford witches go back by far. Like the 1800 far. Before Queen Elizabeth birth time far. And it all started with one women

I know a women not a man.

Well yeah and this women's name was Katariena. Or the English name Kathryn. She was a peasant and hated her life. She didn't believe in magic, but when a old voodoo lady asked her if she wanted a better life, what do you think her answer was.

"Yes." She said it with pure confidence.

The voodoo lady told her, for five golden coins she could change her life for the better.

So that day she went to her masters house and stole five gold coins.

Then she went back old voodoo lady and gave her the coins.

"Here these are the coins now how will you change my life" her question was eggar and full of anticipation.

"Come with me and I'll show you." The old lady said

They say that she made her drink some thing and it killed her but she came back to life by the power of earth, her life really changed she became a witch, had power, fell in love, and had a baby.

The baby's story is my special favorite though, because when she fell in love, she too had a baby and her "lover" left her when he found out what she was.

So she put curse on her baby that she would never be hurt by love.

This curse was a burden for a long time. Men died from the love of a Crawford witch.

When my mom was born she had a weird life I'm told but she also fell in love with my father and my father with her.

This curse is activated once you make physical contact or come together as one. You'll know it's activated because you'll see a red bird and then a black bird.

You have to kill the black one in order for the curse to be broken from your mate or whatever.

My mom saw the red bird when we were on a vacation and the black bird Out the window of our apartment.

She couldn't kill it so she saved his life by using a forbidden spell that would kill her. But she didn't care.

When she died my dad died from a cancer, and we had to move in with our aunt.

If your wondering who 'we' are me and my big sister Kelly.

We moved in with our aunts Cora, and Wanda. They live in a nice two story home.

Well as nice as a witch infested house can be that is. All Crawford women are witches.

But that's basically my life... Pretty boring if you ask me.

"Kimmy we got a DW down stairs"

DW stands for Desperate Woman just so you no.

I jumped out of bed and me and my sis crep down the stairs to watch the show.

DWs are always wanting something lovey-dovye rather its to make someone like you or to be prettier... I've never understud.

Crawford women are beutiful. We all have flawless skin and lushes hair.

I mean our sweat smells like vanilla ice cream.

My sister, Kally, is a tan coco color and she has lushes wavy brunet hair. Her lips are always a pail looking pink. She has the body of a super model and her eyes are a very pretty sky blue.

In simple words. She's gourgues.

I'm a blond, born with black highlights and my hair gets curlly when its wet. My lips are always a rosy red so i never were lipstick. My skin tone is like a coco cream and my eyes are the same crystal sky blue as my sister.

All Crawford witches have blue eyes I don't really no why because up until I turned 5 my eyes were a doe brown.

I don't get it...don't really care...

Anyway I got bored with the little drama that was going on, and left to our garden. I could here faint footsteps following me. It was Kally.

Nosey much!

"What do you want Crawford Stalker?" I ask opening the door to my green room

"Going to the green room I haven't been down here in years!" She exclaimed

When our parents died all we had to remind us of them was the necklace and pictures but also out magic.

The necklace was the shape of a circle and was silver with nothing on it. There were two and my sister got the other one. Only thing different about hers is she has a little mark going into the circle, like diagonal.

Anyway.

Since we basically come from Mother Nature all our mom did for a living was gardening.

On our birth days she'd do something cool with magic.

For mine she would take me to the garden and have me plant seeds then she'd tell me to listen and watch.

So I did and the flowers grew in front of me it was beautiful she taught me how to do it and it was my favorite trick.

Nobody knows about it but us. It was our little secret.

I open the big wooden door and walk in to be greeted by the sweet smell of fresh flowers all around.

"You haven't changed this place at all" says Katy

"I didn't need to nor did I want to" I replied

"Well good" she says and walks over to the pot with forget me nots in them.

Lifting the pot up( using magic) she bends over to pick up a book.

"What are you doing" worry clear in my tone.

And then I see it.

Wanda's book of spells!

"Wear did you get that from, and why in hell do you have it!?" I ask

"We are only learning basic magic and maybe it was cool when we were 5, but I want to do something stronger like, like flying"

"Are you crazy how are we going to fly without a broom" I say

"Oh don't play stupid, I know you have something I hear you down here all the time."

And I do, do some magic, but only little stuff. I walk over to the pot of white roses in the far left corner.

I lift it up and grab out a big brown book with the Crawford witches symbol on the front.

"Is that... Is that-" I cut her off

"Yeah...it's moms spell book"


End file.
